Blade of Darkness
by Dark Lady1
Summary: Tyson tries to get used to having Yuki living with him. Is it a good or bad thing? Or perhaps her new look on life will alter his expectation.
1. Suicidal Maniac

Disclaimer: I do not own Bey Blade the anime series, nor do I even own a Bey Blade for that matter. I think HASBRO owns the Bey Blade toy line, but I don't know who owns Bey Blade the series. I own Yuki and no one else does.  
  
Author's note: This takes place before the series even comes out, even before Carlos shows up. Just to let you know.  
  
"Grandpa, why do I have to get up this early?" Asked twelve-year-old Tyson as he walked out of his bedroom door. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and the once blurry figure turned out to be his Grandfather in a training kimono.  
  
"Don't you remember, Kiddo? I told you yesterday that a friend of mine's daughter would be living with us!" He barked. Tyson winced and remembered what he was talking about.  
  
"Oh, YEAH! I completely forgot! Is she here yet?" His Grandfather shook his head.  
  
"Fortunately, no. But she'll be here in about ten minutes! So go and get yerself ready! I don't want her walking in here and seeing you in yer boxers!" Tyson looked down and turned a slight red in the cheeks when he found he was still wearing his blue and white plaid boxers.  
  
"He, he. I forgot about that too. Guess I'll go get ready now," Tyson shuffled back into his room and turned around to his dresser drawers. "By the way Grandpa, why is she coming to live with us?" Tyson asked curiously while sliding a yellow T-shirt over his head.  
  
His Grandfather glanced back over to the bedroom door and sighed.  
  
"Unfortunately, her whole family was killed in a ship wreck at a family reunion. She was the only survivor, and it said in her father's will that I would be her guardian," he explained sadly.  
  
Tyson froze just as he was pulling his socks over his ankles.  
  
"Wow, harsh," he mumbled.  
  
There was a sudden knock heard at the front door and Tyson's Grandfather looked up.  
  
"That'll be her, you better be ready buckaroo!" He hollered as he ran down the hall. He slid open the Japanese door and there stood a fourteen- year-old girl with a duffel bag hanging over her shoulder.  
  
She had long orange hair that went just below her shoulders. Her bangs were died purple and so was the end of her hair. She had soft pink eyes that were half-opened. She had pale skin and a thin figure. She wore a yellow T- shirt with the Japanese sign 'strength' written on it. Her baggy jeans drooped over her shoes and her face was expressionless.  
  
"Well hey there. You must be Yuki," greeted the Grandfather. She nodded slowly without a reply. Tyson's Grandfather smiled cheerfully and gestured for her to come in. "Well, come on in then," Yuki stepped into the dojo \ house and gazed at her surroundings.  
  
"Hey Grandpa! Was that her at the door?!" Yelled Tyson as he slid down the hall in his usual outfit. He drew his head back in confusion as he caught sight of Yuki and stood up straight. "Oh, so you're Yuki! Nice ta meet you!" Tyson walked forward and held out his hand. Yuki slowly glanced down at the tanned cheerful face and then at his hand. She held out her pale trembling hand to him and allowed him to shake it.  
  
"Tyson, why don't you go show Yuki to her room?" Suggested his Grandfather. Tyson hesitated before replying,  
  
"Sure, where is it?" His Grandfather sweat dropped and scratched his head.  
  
"The GUEST room! Where else?" Tyson laughed nervously and guided Yuki to her room.  
  
"Hey, I heard about you family. I'm really sorry about what happened," said Tyson while looking over his shoulder. She dropped her gaze to the ground and continued following. Tyson frowned and came to a halt in front of a room.  
  
"This'll be your room. But first I think we should introduce ourselves properly!" Tyson jumped in front of Yuki just as she was about to step in. "My name's Tyson! I'm the all round expert Bey Blader! Do you have a blade?" Yuki slowly shook her head with the same expression on her face. None.  
  
"All right then, well anyways, maybe once you're done packing you could come with me to meet my friends! See you later!" Tyson walked out and allowed Yuki to walk in.  
  
Inside the carpet was a soft peach and the walls were just a blank white. Her futon lay on the ground with white comforters and about a foot above the ground. There was a dark chestnut brown desk at the other side of the room and a window above it. There was a closet built inside of the walls and the futon was beside it.  
  
Yuki walked over to her futon and dropped her duffel bag on it. She stared around the room and then back to her bag. She unzipped it and pulled out her clothes.  
  
  
  
"So she JUST moved in with you?" asked a curious voice on the other line from Tyson's phone.  
  
"Yep, and she doesn't seem like much of a party. I mean, she doesn't even talk or smile!" Replied Tyson.  
  
"Well what do you expect? Her whole family's dead so it's not like she's gonna go prancing around with a smile written all over her!" Tyson couldn't help but agree.  
  
"I guess, anyways, I'm gonna bring her with me when I meet you guys, okay Andrew?" The voice on the other line sighed.  
  
"I guess. How old is she anyway? I mean, is she cute?" Tyson wrinkled his nose.  
  
"What, are you gonna ask her out or something?" He laughed.  
  
"Maybe, so how old is she?" Pressed Andrew. Tyson shrugged.  
  
"I dunno, maybe around 13. She looks like she's going into high school or something," Andrew hummed.  
  
"Thirteen, eh? Good, she's just my age! Bring her to the Bey Blade roof, okay?"  
  
"Sure, talk to you later," Tyson hung up the phone and walked down the hall to the guestroom. He peered inside and found Yuki staring out the window. Her duffel bag was empty while the closet doors were opened.  
  
"Uh, hey Yuki," Tyson greeted slowly. Yuki turned away from the window and her eyes were still only half-opened. She didn't smile in reply or say anything, she just... looked at him. "Um, are you done unpacking yet? I'm about to go and meet my friends and everything... Do you wanna go or what?" Yuki's eyes dropped down a little, making her look like she might be considering the thought. Finally she gave a slow nod and Tyson smiled. "Great! Come on and follow me!"  
  
"Man, where is he?!" cried out a frustrated Andrew. He paced along the roof while his friends watched him.  
  
"Aw come on, y'know he's always late! Why should this time be any different?" Reminded a boy with short brown hair and a green long-sleeved shirt. Andrew ran his fingers through his dark brown and sandy blonde hair as he continued pacing.  
  
"Heh, heh! He's just anxious 'cause dis time Tyson's bringing a girl with him!" laughed a blonde boy with a part of his hair covering one of his eyes and wearing a black T-shirt over a white long-sleeved shirt.  
  
"Hey, quiet! I'm anxious because Tyson will not ONLY be bringing a girl; he'll also be bringing his Blade! I've been waiting a long time to Blade with him!" Barked Andrew. The boy with the green shirt only smirked.  
  
"You've also been waiting a long time to actually find a girl who'll go out with you!" The others laughed while Andrew glared at the boy in green.  
  
"Hey guys! Did yeah miss me?!" Everyone's head turned around to the door and found a boy with large and pointy blue hair with a red and blue hat covering it. He had a tanned face with blue eyes. He had a red jacket with white short sleeves over lapping a yellow T-shirt. He had blue jean shorts with red, yellow and white sneakers. He also had a pair of brown gloves with the fingers cut off.  
  
"Well it's about time Tyson!" cried out Andrew in half frustration, and half in relief.  
  
"Oh come on, you know me!" Said Tyson, wiping his nose with his thumb.  
  
"Yeah, that's why we were worried!" Andrew laughed. "So... where is she?" Tyson tilted his head to the side in confusion.  
  
"Where's who?" Everyone except Tyson fell over anime style. Andrew pushed himself back while laughing.  
  
"The girl who just moved in with you!"  
  
"Ooooooh! Her! Huh? Isn't she?" Tyson turned around and ran back over to the door he had came through. "Come on Yuki! Everyone's waiting for you! Come on, it's not like they're gonna bite you or anything! Well, except for maybe Vin, but don't worry! We put a leash on him now!" Tyson gestured his hands for her to come forward and Yuki decided it was safe. She stepped out of the stairway and kept her pink eyes on the ground.  
  
Andrew gasped as his eyes turned into pink little hearts.  
  
"She's BEAUTIFUL!!" Andrew clasped his hands together as everyone around him sweat dropped and slowly backed away. Tyson wrinkled his nose as his friend ran past him and held up Yuki's pale trembling hands. "Tell me, are you wearing an astronaut suit? Because your body is out of this world! (AN: Well he hasn't seen her butt yet so I couldn't say that!!)" Yuki kept staring at the ground. But as soon as she heard that comment, she tightened her grip around Andrew's hands until even he noticed it.  
  
"Ow, Ow, Ow, OWW!!" Andrew retrieved his hands and watched as they swelled up with red beat marks known as Yuki's hands.  
  
"Heh, heh. Guess she doesn't like you, Andrew!" laughed Tyson amusingly.  
  
Yuki turned away and out onto the ridge where the roof ended. She walked over and leaned onto the ledge. Down below, tons of little dots known as people walked around on the Earth below them on sidewalks and across roads. They had to have been seven stories high!  
  
She glanced back to see Tyson pulling out his Bey Blade and Andrew doing the same. Yuki then glanced back to world below. She licked her lips before pushing herself on top of the ledge and dangling her legs over the edge.  
  
"Well it's about time we did this!" challenged Andrew. Tyson nodded his head and glanced over to the boy dressed in green who would be acting as Referee.  
  
"1,2-"  
  
"Look! SHE'S GONNA JUMP!!" screamed a kid from behind Andrew. They looked over to where he was pointing and found Yuki sliding off of the edge.  
  
"Yuki! NO!" Screamed Tyson.  
  
A fourteen-year-old boy with pointy light blue bangs and greased back navy blue hair walked throughout the street, through the crowds. He had a long white scarf tied around his neck. On his pale face just ending at his chin, were two tattoos shaped as baby blue stripes starting just below his eyes. He was well built and wore a tight black shirt with no sleeves. Two gold colored buttons were along side the end of his sleeve, which was red. He had dark, baggy blue jeans held up by a black belt with a little silver design that replaced the golden square that was usually there. On his well- muscled arm was a red and silver armor. A red band was attached just below his elbow while the rest of the armor ended at his wrists. His hard black eyes glared at the ground, making sure where he was going.  
  
The boy dug his hands into his pockets and sighed angrily. He could see a few people stopping to look up and figured they were just watching the sun set. That was, until he heard a hundred gasps and yells.  
  
"She's fallen!! Someone catch her!!" The boy looked up, trying to see what all the commotion was about. He found a small figure, colored yellow and blue with a bit of orange, falling. The surprising part was, it was falling towards him. The boys eyes went wide as the figure started coming closer and closer. Falling faster and faster.  
  
When the figure was about ten meters away from him, he held out his arms and caught it. He stumbled a little from the impact but caught his balance.  
  
The 'it' had turned out to be a girl. She had long orange hair with some of it died purple. She was fairly tall and thin. She was pale and had hard, pink eyes.  
  
"Look! That boy caught her!!" There was up roar of an applause around the two teenagers as claps and yells of joy were heard. The girl looked up to him in shock as those pink eyes went wide. And just as the boy's cheeks went a slight red; he shook his head and remembered how many people were in front of him. He allowed the girl to get out of his arms, and to his surprise, she pushed herself out of his arms.  
  
She stood straight up and glared at him.  
  
"Why couldn't you have just let me fall?" The boy definitely hadn't been expecting that. But before he could reply, she walked away without another word. 


	2. Cat spirits

Disclaimer: I do not own Bey blade, or any of the characters from the anime hit TV show. Nor do I even own a Bey blade for that matter. I own Yuki. Kai is just someone who I like from Bey Blade, I don't own him.  
  
Author's note: To Kasumi Tomodachi, this fic is actually only about Yuki settling in with Tyson and his grandfather. Although, after I'm done this fic, I will be writing one where Kai goes to her school!  
  
Yuki continued her way down the sidewalk. She didn't know where she was going or how she would even get home.  
  
'Home' Yuki glared at her self for using suck a term. 'Home' was somewhere you could go to feel safe. 'Home' was a place where you could escape your troubles. 'Home'... was a place where you couldn't be hurt.  
  
"Stupid kid just HAD to be standing there! Ugh! I should've made sure no one was in my way first!" "  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Yuki closed her eyes and waited for her body to feel the concrete and cement. She heard gasps from below her and a cry from Tyson above her. She took a quick glance down and cursed under her breath. A boy with wild light blue bangs and pulled back navy blue hair and wearing a pair of baggy jeans with a black sleeveless shirt was standing just below her.  
  
'No, you idiot! Don't be a hero! Get out of my way!' She thought angrily. Too late, he held out his arms and she fell into his grasp after about two seconds.  
  
She looked up with wide eyes as he stared unbelievably at what he had just done. His eyes were wide as well. When he shook his head he allowed out of his arms. She pushed herself out hastily and glared at him for his heroic move.  
  
"Why couldn't you have just let me fall?" Yuki didn't bother for a reply; she turned around and stalked off angrily.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
"Life here is no home of mine. I won't find home until I'm with my parents again. Never," Yuki clenched her teeth and looked up. It was starting to rain down the gray and brown street. Yuki began running straight, not caring where she would end up anymore.  
  
The rain fell down harder and harder; Yuki's cheeks were now a beat red that stung heavily. She shoved by people and took a turn to the right. She closed her eyes, so she could glare at herself from the inside. She choked; a pain was beginning to come up through her throat. She shoved it aside and continued running down the sidewalk.  
  
When Yuki finally did open her eyes, she came to a stop in front of a Cemetery. The gray stone letters written over a stone banner at the gate entrance. Yuki wiped her eyes and her nose and walked through the black metal gates. Her feet squished in between the gravel as more and more raindrops trickled down her now red cheeks. Her long, straight orange and purple dipped hair was soaked and was plastered along her neck and shoulders. Her running shoes were leaking, but frankly, who cared?  
  
Yuki's pink eyes traced along the names on the gravestones and crosses with flowers beneath them. She swallowed hard, trying to block out the pain but it kept coming. And then, finally, she couldn't stop it. She wasn't concentrating on the pain anymore, just the names on the gravestones in front of her.  
  
Indented on the first gravestone was the name ' TAKANORI AISURU'. Yuki's breath stopped short as she stared at the gravestone. Her shocked and scared eyes then shifted to the gravestone beside the first. 'DAISUKE AISURU'. Yuki's eyes traced all around her at each of the gravestones and realized something.  
  
"I, I remember this... place," she stuttered as something came to her. "But... it can't be. No..." Tears fell from Yuki's eyes and traced down her stinging cheeks. Yuki fell to the ground and felt the cold, wet grass, meet her soggy wet jeans. She placed her hands on the ground as well and stared at it. She let the tears stream down freely and come in rivers to water the flowers beneath her.  
  
"Oh, Gawd. Mom, Dad..." Yuki winced as the memories tried to haunt her again.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
All around them on a cloudy day there were people wearing all black. Men in black tuxes who wore black hats. Women in black dresses with shawls hanging around their shoulders. And sitting all alone where the seats around her were empty, was a young girl around thirteen with long straight, orange hair and her bangs died purple. She wore a long black dress with a round fancy hat that looked almost two sizes too big for her. It was one of those hats where the part that hugged your head was small and the rim was all around it and very wide. She had a slim figure but quite pale. Up to her elbows she wore long black gloves with a silky material.  
  
That hat covered the girl's eyes as she walked down the path. People who sat in chairs beside the path whispered to each other and pointed to the girl. She held in her glove-covered-palms two black roses. She slowly walked up the path and when she made it up to where a man was giving the eulogy, she placed one rose on a dark brown stained casket and the other on a chestnut brown stained hardwood casket. The girl gazed around at the cemetery. There were already around a hundred gravestones there. At the front of the Cemetery were black metal gates and above them was a solid stone banner that said 'CEMETERY' on each side.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK.  
  
Yuki could feel herself being trapped in her own dream world. In her own memories. Her own... nightmare. Her eyes were slowly closing, with the rain beating down on her back. But just before she passed out, a black somewhat glowing figure jumped through the air. It was large and for a second, Yuki almost thought it was a... panther?  
  
Tyson ran down the road, turning his head down one alley and then down the other on each side. He had seen Yuki caught by some kid on the street and then he had watched her walk down the street. He tried following but it was hard with so much rain weighing his wild blue hair down in front of his eyes.  
  
"Yuki! Yuki!? Yuki, WHERE ARE YOU??!" He yelled. He stopped in front of the City Cemetery because lying on the ground next to one of the gravestones was none other than, "YUKI!!"  
  
Yuki stirred, her eyes opening to only halfway to protect herself against the glare of the lights above her. She held up her hand to block out the light, but that seemed to have caught the attention of someone else in the room.  
  
"Yuki! Are you okay?" asked the voice with concern. Yuki winced her eyes as she tried to remember what that voice sounded like. She turned her head to the side and found Tyson sitting in a chair beside her. Part of his arm was in bandages and his hair was matted down from the rain.  
  
"T Tyson?" Yuki questioned his name and he nodded. Yuki attempted to sit up but her back protested with a sharp pain through her spine. "Aach," She dropped back down and felt warmth within a... mattress? "Tyson? Where am I?" Tyson smiled.  
  
"You're at the dojo. I found you sleeping in the cemetery and brought you here," he explained. Yuki stared back up to the ceiling, hoping Tyson wouldn't ask her WHY she had been passed out in the cemetery. She glanced back and noticed the bandages around Tyson's wrist.  
  
"What happened to your wrist?" She slowly pointed to them and Tyson glanced down.  
  
"Oh, that. Nothing to worry about. I just kinda slipped on the sidewalk. That's all," Yuki nodded her head and closed her eyes. "Anyways, I'll let you get some more rest. See yeah later," Tyson stood up and walked out of the room and slid the door closed.  
  
Yuki opened her eyes again, knowing she wouldn't be able to sleep. She tried to sit up again, also trying to ignore the sharp pain in her spinal cord. Finally, she was able to rest her back on her pillow pushed up against the wall. Yuki could hear the pounding of the rain on her glass window. She looked up and saw the window. It was still pouring rain outside, but that wasn't what made Yuki gasp and lose control of her breath.  
  
Sitting on the windowsill, was a large black cat with glowing red eyes. The amazing thing about it, was that it seemed to be glowing as well! At first it was outside, but then it walked through the glass of the window and it jumped onto the floor. Those red eyes looked sly and mischievous. The cat strolled across the floor and as soon as it was close enough to her futon, it leaped high into the air and landed in her lap, casting shadows over her blankets from the dark glow.  
  
Yuki sat there with her eyes wide with half amazement, half shock. The cat purred softly and low in its throat as it began pawing at her hand. Yuki glanced down at her hand and decided to risk it. She lifted up her hand and touched the cat's head. For a second, Yuki almost thought she saw the cat smile. Because right after that second, the glowing cat seemed to be seeping in to her hand!  
  
The glow of the cat outlined Yuki's whole body. The pupils in her eyes had disappeared and all that was left was a dark pink. Yuki couldn't breathe for a few seconds. She tried to take in the reseating air but it was leaving her, and fast. She choked. Her eyes were slowly closing. She could hear her own heartbeat now. She slowed down her lungs and the air, the air come in. She allowed the cool air to soothe her lungs and give back her life. Yuki closed her eyes, and her chin fell down to her neck as she passed out yet again. 


	3. Forgive and Recieve

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade the anime hit series, a Beyblade, nor do I own any of the characters. I own Yuki and the sword.  
  
Yuki's eyelids shuttered open as her room was filled with darkness instead of light. She slid her hand onto the floor and pushed herself up.  
  
She was still in her room, laying on the futon with the same peach colored carpet and the same white walls and ceiling. Only now it was nighttime. Everything was darker. The corners of the room were hidden by the shadows and the only light came from a streetlight outside that showed through her window.  
  
Yuki's first reaction to her awakening was that... all the pain was gone. Her back hadn't protested at all when she had sat up. So why had healed it so fast? Had it really been the sleep in her futon? Or...  
  
That cat. The black glowing cat was gone. Yuki looked at her covers and found not even a small wet footprint could be seen.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Sitting on the windowsill, was a large black cat with glowing red eyes. The amazing thing about it was that it seemed to be glowing as well! At first it was outside, but then it walked through the glass of the window and it jumped onto the floor. Those red eyes looked sly and mischievous. The cat strolled across the floor and as soon as it was close enough to her futon, it leaped high into the air and landed in her lap, casting shadows over her blankets from the dark glow.  
  
Yuki sat there with her eyes wide with half amazement, half shock. The cat purred softly and low in its throat as it began pawing at her hand. Yuki glanced down at her hand and decided to risk it. She lifted up her hand and touched the cat's head. For a second, Yuki almost thought she saw the cat smile. Because right after that second, the glowing cat seemed to be seeping in to her hand!  
  
The glow of the cat outlined Yuki's whole body. The pupils in her eyes had disappeared and all that was left was a dark pink. Yuki couldn't breathe for a few seconds. She tried to take in the reseating air but it was leaving her, and fast. She choked. Her eyes were slowly closing. She could hear her own heartbeat now. She slowed down her lungs to let the oxygen come back in. She allowed the cool air to soothe her lungs and give back her life. Yuki closed her eyes, and her chin fell down to her neck as she passed out yet again.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
Yuki pulled the covers off of her legs and jumped up. She raced out of the room and down the hall. 'Where the heck are these people's bathroom?!' She thought in frustration as she began peering into rooms.  
  
She found a third door and slowly slid it open. Yuki's eyes went wide at what she saw.  
  
Tyson's grandfather was dressed in a training kimono with shadows cast over part of his tanned face, slightly emphasizing his cheekbones. His white hair was tied in a ponytail low at his neckline. A wooden dojo sword (I'm not sure what you call them) was firmly grasped in both of his hands and he held it in the middle of his waist. His eyes were closed, as he seemed to be meditating.  
  
Suddenly, his eyes shot open and he first swung the dojo sword high above his head but still firmly grasped. Then, he stroked through the air with no sound except of the soft whir the sword had made in the air as it moved in motion with grace and speed.  
  
As he did more moves, Yuki watched in amazement and awe. This man was an expert martial artist. He did moves that would make a police man scared. She watched closely at the footing he made and how he kept his balance.  
  
After ten minutes, Tyson's grandfather stood straight up and placed his dojo sword against the wall. He walked over to the other side of them room and knelt down in front of something that Yuki's eyes couldn't catch sight of.  
  
Tyson's grandfather seemed to be praying. During Yuki's sleep, her hearing must've increased because she caught every word of it.  
  
"Mighty Dragoon, I am in need of your help. Or at least, a friend of mine's daughter is," Yuki's eyes went wide. "Her whole family is dead and I believe she has lost all will to life. Her soul is empty now. Please, help her regain the confidence she once had. She may not be in my family, but I am still willing to care for her as a granddaughter. Please help her," He finished off and stood up.  
  
Yuki gulped and walked into the room. She glanced over to what he had been praying to and it looked like some kind of silvery-blue sword, slightly broken up. Tyson's grandfather looked over to her in surprise.  
  
"You didn't-" Yuki cut him off.  
  
"I did. And I apologize for my actions today. You took me in and were willing to treat me as your own. But I was too blind to see that. If you wouldn't mind, I would like to train under you and... be apart of your family," his eyes went wider. " I am the last of the Aisuru family. And now that I know I can't be reunited with my parents by death, I am willing to do what I can in this life. May I have a second chance?" Yuki thought it would be traditional to bow at a time like this. She clasped her hands together and placed them in the middle of her waist. She then bowed to Tyson's grandfather and he smiled at such a sight.  
  
"Your father was right. You really are something else. And just in case something happened like this, he gave me something to hold onto," Tyson's grandfather walked over to the side of the room as Yuki stood back up. He slid open a door revealing a wooden closet. But inside was the real treasure.  
  
Similar to the silvery-blue sword, there was a dark blade that gleamed in the moonlight. Unlike the dragoon sword, which was battered over the years, this sword looked new. And on the blade there was a design. It was a Chinese drawing of a panther. The whole body was near the tip, but the tail swirled and traced down to the bottom.  
  
"Your father called this the 'Blade of Darkness'. In your family's legend, a dark sorcerer had created a blade with the design of a Black Panther. It was told that the blade held the spirit of goddess who took the form of a panther when she fought her enemies. The sorcerer encased the sword with a talisman of binding so only a person with enough power could unlock the goddess," Tyson's grandfather picked up the sword by the hilt in one hand and used his free hand to keep support of the tip. "He believed you would be able to wield such a blade passed down through your ancestors. Unfortunately," Yuki looked up to see dismay in his eyes. "I don't know what kind of martial arts your father took. I-"  
  
"Is martial arts the only way to unlock the goddess?" Yuki asked. Tyson's grandfather looked taken aback.  
  
"I'm not really sure. Your father didn't really believe in such a legend but he did take in consideration that there was something about it. He knew it would be you who would find out because..." he trailed off in thought.  
  
"Because of what?" Asked Yuki earnestly. Tyson's grandfather sighed.  
  
"Well,"  
  
NOT REALLY A FLASHBACK BUT A KIND OF THING THAT HAPPENED BEFORE  
  
A man with long blonde hair tied in a ponytail in his late twenties walked down a hall similar to Tyson's house.  
  
'He was walking down the hall one day and when he saw you with the blade,'  
  
The man peered into a room beside him and inside sat a young girl no older then eight in front of the Blade of Darkness. The pupils in her eyes were gone and all that was left was a dark pink. She had long orange hair and part of her bangs slightly covered one of her eyes. She was gazing at the tip where the panther was drawn. The Blade of Darkness itself seemed to be giving off a dark aura.  
  
'The blade seemed to glow when you were near it and you seemed to go into some kind of trance,'  
  
The man ran over to the young girl and shook her shoulders a little. The girl's eyes went back to normal with large black pupils and the blade had stopped glowing.  
  
"Daddy, Daddy! I had a dream where this pwetty lady turned into a cat like the one on the sword!" said the girl in excitement. The man, obviously the girl's father stared at her for a few moments and then to the blade.  
  
END OF THE THING THAT HAPPENED BEFORE  
  
Tyson's grandfather placed the blade in Yuki's hands and led her out of the room.  
  
"If what he said is true, then I think it would be best to put this somewhere you can meditate in peace,"  
  
Yuki slipped back into her bed and shifted over to the side. She smiled as she pulled the covers up to her chest and gazed over to her desk. On top of it was the blade, resting a pile of silk shawls and cloths. Yuki closed her eyes and purred her way into a deep sleep. 


	4. One Day, A Life Long Experience

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of the characters from the hit TV show. I don't even own a Beyblade toy for that matter. HASBRO owns Beyblade. I own my character, Yuki, and the plot to this fic. You can't sue me because I don't make money off of this. So there.  
  
  
  
Tyson stretched out in his bed and opened his eyes. He sat up and blinked a few times sleepily. He yawned and looked out his window. The sun was already up and it bathed on his carpet through the window.  
  
"Oh, I wonder what time it is. I'm starving." He slipped out of his bed and yawned again.  
  
Tyson walked down the dojo's hallway while rubbing his eyes. Two white figures had already sat down to breakfast. They were blurry so Tyson didn't know what was going on. One figure was sitting down and wore white and red. While the other white figure was standing and was half-blue.  
  
"Hi, Tyson." One greeted cheerfully.  
  
"Whuu?" Tyson managed to mumble. The voice had sounded like a female. Since when did he have females living with him? Tyson rubbed his eyes a few times more. Now everything was beginning to clear up.  
  
Yuki was actually dressed in a white and red training kimono, sitting at the kitchen table. Her hair was tied up in a high pony-tail. His grandfather was dressed in his usual white and blue training kimono making poached eggs and toast.  
  
"Oh, uh hey, Yuki. How do you feel?" Tyson remembered about yesterday's incident. To his surprise, Yuki smiled.  
  
"Great, what about you?" Tyson walked over to the table cautiously.  
  
"Uuh fine. Um, Yuki?" She looked up still smiling.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Why are you dressed like that?" Yuki looked down at her half-white and half-red training kimono.  
  
"Oh, this. Well your grandpa's gonna help me train today and said it would be best if I dressed like this." She explained. Tyson drew his head back in confusion.  
  
"Train?"  
  
"Yep, I'm gonna train too." She smiled again. "By the way, I hope your arm gets better." Tyson blinked and looked down at his arm. Part of it was still wrapped with bandages.  
  
"Oh, uh thanks."  
  
Tyson's grandfather brought out a large plate of poached eggs and a slightly smaller plate with toast on it. Tyson licked his lips hungrily.  
  
"Mmm, looks good, Grandpa!" Tyson cheered as he lifted up his plate, ready to scoop the eggs onto it.  
  
---  
  
Yuki and Tyson walked into the training room and headed over to one side of the room where the wooden dojo swords leant against the wall. Yuki picked one up and found it to be lighter than she had expected. She held it by the hilt with both hands.  
  
Tyson glanced over to her and smiled. "Don't worry, you'll get the hang of it in no time." Yuki nodded and raised the point of the sword into the air. She took a few steps back and raised the sword high above her head. She then closed her eyes. And sliced at a random direction. Yuki opened her eyes and sweat dropped.  
  
The sword had taken a stroke to the side of Tyson's head. Tyson dropped his sword while a large bump appeared where Yuki had hit him. Yuki dropped her sword as well and clasped her hands over her mouth.  
  
"Oh my gosh, Tyson. I'm so sorry!!" She ran over to him as he held his head tightly.  
  
"No... problem." He said while wincing in pain.  
  
"Come on, let's get yeah a Band-Aid." Yuki led him outside corridor and into he bathroom.  
  
---  
  
"Does this hurt? *Poke* "  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Does this hurt? *Poke* "  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Does this-"  
  
"YES IT HURTS!!"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Yuki laughed nervously while Tyson rubbed the bump. He laughed a little too. Yuki made him sit on the toilet while she rummaged through the medicine cabinet.  
  
"Come on, there's gotta be at least ONE Band-Aid in here! AhHA! There it- wait no, that's an ear thingy." Yuki scratched her head. "Now if I were a Band- Aid where would I be?"  
  
"On someone's head?" Tyson suggested. Yuki gave him a funny look. "Well it's true. Lemmee see." Tyson stood up now and walked over beside her. Yuki let him walk in front of so she could put her head on top of his.  
  
"It's gotta be in here some where."  
  
Andrew walked into the dojo and looked around. Now where was Tyson? His grandfather had told him he was inside getting a Band- Aid. He walked down the hallway and peered into several rooms.  
  
"Is that it?"  
  
"Nah, that's too thin."  
  
Andrew whirled around to a door that was half closed. He looked inside and could see Yuki with her arms wrapped around Tyson's shoulders and her head on his. Andrew's eyes went wide.  
  
"AhHA! There it is! Finally!" Yuki cheered. Her ears perked up as she heard the breath of another presence. She turned her head around to the side and saw Andrew lurking behind the door. "Hi, Andrew." Tyson's head twisted around slightly as well.  
  
"Oh hey, Andrew. What's up?"  
  
"What's UP?!! You're with Yuki and you're asking me what's UP?!!" Andrew yelled incredulously. Yuki tilted her head to the side.  
  
"What's so crazy about me being with Tyson?"  
  
"Well, you're 13 and he's only 12-" Yuki gave him a funny look.  
  
"I'm not 13. I'm 14. What gave you the idea I was 13?" Andrew stepped back and looked over to Tyson who was laughing nervously.  
  
"Look, how was I supposed to know? I thought she was thirteen!" Andrew nodded.  
  
"Well, anyways, that's even more reason why it's crazy!"  
  
"Okay, why is age a matter of importance all of a sudden?"  
  
"Well, it IS kinda weird when a fourteen-year-old dates a twelve-year- old." Yuki's eyes went wide.  
  
"Since when was I ever dating, Tyson?!" Andrew looked surprised.  
  
"Uh, I just saw you hugging him."  
  
"I was looking for Band- Aids with him, you nitwit."  
  
"Oh. Well, uh, sorry for bothering you. Uh, yeah. Bye." And at that, he ran off. Yuki and Tyson both sweat dropped.  
  
"Well that was... weird." Tyson said. Yuki nodded.  
  
"No kidding."  
  
------  
  
Yuki strapped on some headphones and slipped her Walkman onto the straps of the lower half of her kimono. She whipped out her wooden dojo sword and smiled. She twirled the hilt between her fingers and grabbed it tightly with her right hand.  
  
She shifted her shoulders up and down and nodded her head to the beat of her music. She slid her feet to one side and sliced the sword through the air and under her arm. She shook her head from side to side and twirled the sword again before striking the air.  
  
Yuki bent down and slid the sword through the air horizontally. Her feet hopped to intertwined and then back out again. She spun the sword around in front of her. She then stopped it in her left hand and passed it to her right from behind.  
  
She rested the dojo sword against the wall as she watched Tyson strike the air over and over again. She leant against the wall as he slid to one side as if dodging a blow and striking the air. It was almost as if he had an imaginary opponent.  
  
---  
  
Tyson stepped into the bathroom with his yellow T-shirt and plaid boxers. He pulled his toothbrush out of the white cup and ran it under the tap.  
  
Yuki came up behind him with her own toothbrush. He glanced over to her and she seemed to be in PJs as well. She wore baggy green and red plaid Pajama pants with a white sleeveless shirt. She smiled as a greeting and ran her toothbrush under the water as well. Whilst Tyson was applying toothpaste to his. He passed it to Yuki, who applied the same amount.  
  
They lifted their toothbrushes and began to scrub their teeth. White bubbly foam appeared at their mouths as they continued to brush. Tyson spit first soon followed by Yuki. Yuki ran the tap and picked up some of the water and put it in her mouth. She swished it around in her cheeks and spit it back out. She ran the tap and kept on brushing. Tyson spit out the remains of his toothpaste and picked up his own handful of water and swished it around to get the fully clean of his teeth.  
  
Yuki spit out her toothpaste as well and rinsed her toothbrush under the tap one final time. She dropped her toothbrush into the cup and smiled with her teeth.  
  
------  
  
"Night Grandpa!"  
  
"G'night my man!"  
  
"*Groan* Night Yuki!"  
  
" Good night Tyson! Good night Grandpa!"  
  
"G'night little lady!"  
  
"Hey! He's my grandpa!"  
  
"Yeah, well he's mine too!"  
  
"No he's not!"  
  
"Oh, but he is!"  
  
"How about I fight you for him?"  
  
"You're on!"  
  
Tyson ran into Yuki's room while she sat up. He leapt onto her futon and dove for her stomach. Yuki laughed madly as Tyson tickled her fiercely. She counterattacked by going for his armpits. He let go immediately and she had total control. She moved down and tickled the sides of his stomach. Tyson laughed loudly.  
  
-----  
  
Tyson rested his head on the futon's pillow and sighed. NOW he was tired. It had been a tie. Oh well, there was always tomorrow.  
  
Yuki nuzzled into him and raised her fist in front of her mouth, almost as if she sucking her thumb but it was too for away to do so.  
  
"G'night Yuki."  
  
"G'night Tyson." 


End file.
